Follower And The Followed
by Myengun
Summary: One stranger meets another, adventurer and hired mercenary. How will they get along? Teldryn Sero/Dragonborn. Rated M for violence and sexual situations. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tugging the helmet off my head with some effort, I let out a sigh I felt like I'd been holding in all day. I peered at the inside of the helmet. I made a mental note to get it reshaped. The thing was way too tight.

I pulled open the heavy door in front of me. "The Retching Netch", read the sign just above it. Colourful name. The blacksmith, Glover, had insisted the drinks were good though. I frowned slightly and entered.

Inside the layout was exactly like the majority of the houses I had seen in Raven Rock, despite it being a bar: A horseshoe-shaped upper level with a hearth at the far end, and a staircase descending into a basement level. I heard the sounds of clinking glass and conversation below, so I assumed the main part of the bar was there. A few patrons were seated at tables on the upper level. I didn't want to waste any time in getting a drink into me. It had been a long day. I started down the stairs.

"Doing a bit of adventuring, are you?" Inquired a male, slightly raspy voice to my right. I looked over to see a man dressed head to toe in chitin armor, seated alone at one of the tables.

"Yes," I replied passively, and continued down the stairs.

The man stood up. "May I offer my services? Teldryn Sero, spellsword for hire." He gave a little bow. "Best swordsman in Solstheim."

I stopped again and looked back at him. I was partly annoyed at him bothering me when I just wanted a drink, but this was a new and unfamiliar land, and the idea of an experienced companion was worth thinking about. Still, I arched my eyebrow at his claim. "The best?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Teldryn put his hands on his hips. "My skills will speak for themselves," he answered with conviction.

"And how much would the services of the best swordsman in Solstheim cost me?" I inquired.

"A mere 500 gold."

"Five hundred-?!"

"A reasonable sum for what I can provide. Besides my skills with a blade, I'm also an expert in destruction magic, particularly flame-based spells. And adept at restoration as well- er, though, mostly on myself for that."

I crossed my arms and scrutinized him. Was I actually considering hiring him? Maybe I was tired. Or crazy. Possibly both. But something in this stranger's demeanor drew me to him.

"All right, Mr. Sero-"

"Teldryn, please."

"-Teldryn. If I DID decide to hire you, can I decline further service at any time?"

"Of course. In fact, if you wish me gone before I engage in any battle with you, I offer a full money-back guarantee."

I was silent, ruminating over his offer. Should I hire him?

"I can also make good tea," he added somewhat sheepishly.

I couldn't help but grin. I peered in my coin pouch - I had more than enough gold. "Well...all right."

I couldn't see his face under the mask he wore, but he stood up straighter, puffing his chest out a bit, suggesting to me that he was happy to hear the news. He strode over to me, his hand extended. I shook it, then went to sit at a table to count out my gold for him. He sat down opposite me.

"And what is your name?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Sheena," I answered, sorting my coins into stacks of 20 so it would be easier to count.

"Just Sheena?"

"Deer-Caller."

"Deer-Caller...can't say I recognize that name. But then I don't know a lot of Bosmer, either. Er - you are Bosmer, aren't you?"

"Yes - well, I'm half Nord. My mother was Bosmer."

"I thought you were a bit too tall for a Bosmer," he grinned.

I smirked at him and pushed the stacks of coins across the table to him. "Feel free to double-count it."

He shook his head. "Looks about right to me," he assessed, opening the coin pouch at his side and scooping the coins into it.

"Great. Now, please excuse me for a minute. I really need a drink."

"Oh, well, I'll join you. I've only had a couple so far. Have you been here before?"

"Nope, just set foot in Solstheim a few hours ago. I haven't even got a room yet."

"Oh, well, I know the bartender. Perhaps I can arrange a discounted room, maybe a free glass of sujamma being you're a first-time customer."

I smiled. "I won't complain. What's sujamma?"

"A traditional Dunmer drink. You'll love it, I promise."

"Listen, I'll drink horker piss if it's free, cold, and will help relax me." I exclaimed. It wasn't far from the truth at this point. Teldryn laughed. "Fair enough. Let's get you set up."

I wasted no time in starting back down the stairs, Teldryn following behind. There were a few customers milling about, and a small bar just off the center of the room with a bartender waiting patiently for business behind it. He noticed us enter the room.

"Welcome to the Retching Netch, milady! Home of Sadri's famous...oh, is this gentleman with you?"

"So it would seem," I replied.

"Finally got yourself hired, Teldryn? Took awhile."

"Bah," Teldryn dismissed the bartender, slightly irritated that the bartender had betrayed his not-so-spectacular success as of late to his new boss. "The lady's all the way from Skyrim, Geldis, I'm sure she's thirsty and tired."

"Ah! Well, have a drink on the house. Sadri's Sujamma. Famous, you know." Geldis slopped some liquid out of a jug on the counter into a stone mug and handed it to me. I gratefully took a sip only to have my throat squirm at the awful bitter undertone of it. Still, it was cold and free, and I was thirsty. I drank.

"We have a couple rooms free, miss...?"

"Sheena," I replied into the mug.

"Sheena. I'll give you 10 percent off for you first night, seeing as you're a newcomer."

"Much appreciated," I answered, smiling at him.

Teldryn sat down on one of the stools in front of the bar and looked at me, motioning towards the empty one beside him. I followed suit, gingerly sipping the sujamma which now wasn't as bad as the first few sips were.

"Same, Teldryn?" Geldis asked.

"Sure," Teldryn agreed. Geldis pulled out another mug identical to mine and filled it up. Teldryn pulled his helmet off and set it on the bar, and I saw his face for the first time. He was Dunmer like almost everyone else in Raven Rock. He had a narrower face than some, but with the same classic dark elf features – heavy sloping brow, straight nose, high, sharp cheekbones. His black hair was shaved into a mohawk, and he had tattoos on his face extending from below the corners of both eyes and down his cheeks, and on his lower lip and chin. His blood red eyes flicked over to me and his lips curled into a smile. "You look much better with this thing off. I think it's time to give the goggles a good cleaning. I could have sworn beforehand that you needed a bath."

I smiled and quickly broke away from his gaze and looked down into my mug. Like several of the Dunmer men I'd seen so far in Solstheim, I found him handsome. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and brought the giant mug up to my face again to conceal it while downing some more of the drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Teldryn reach up and roughly shake out his hair with one hand, fluffing out where it had been flattened by his helmet. He let out a sigh and took a long swig out of his mug. "Excellent as always, Geldis."

"Only the best for you, my friend." Geldis replied. He retrieved a couple bottles from beneath the bar and went over to a table where some other patrons were seated.

Teldryn took a few more gulps from his mug and looked back at me. "So? Tell me more about yourself. You're as quiet as a mouse."

I smiled back at him. "Sorry, I'm just tired. It was a long boat ride. Well…I'm not sure what there is to tell, really? I'm not that exciting a person."

"Feh, come on now. By the look of the scuffs and scratches on that armor, you've seen some excitement in your time. Or you took a tumble down the Throat of the World."

I laughed. "Gods, that was a climb and a half."

"So you've been? I couldn't be bothered. I have enough trouble with the stairs in my house."

I laughed again. He was helping put me at ease with his wry sense of humor, and despite my exhaustion I wanted to spend more time talking to him. I tried to think of something interesting to tell him.

"So, did you meet those old Greybeards?" he spoke up.

"I did. Learned quite a bit from them."

"What could you learn? I heard they've taken a vow of silence."

"Some Words of Power."

Teldryn looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I didn't really like revealing this part of myself to people. "I – I have a thing I can do with my voice," I fumbled with my words.

Teldryn continued to stare at me, his eyebrows raised.

I felt my blush creeping back again. "It's…kinda like this…" I stammered.

"Look at that!" Teldryn exclaimed, still staring at me.

"Look at what?" I asked, confused.

"Your cheeks, just went a good three shades redder. How did you do that?"

I cringed inwardly. He had probably never seen anyone non-Dunmer blush before. I was now intensely self-conscious. "I….it's warm in here, my blood is heating up," I lied.

"It is rather stuffy," he exclaimed. I quietly let out a breath I'd been holding in.

"Anyway," he said after another swig of his drink, "What about your early life? You mentioned you were half Bosmer."

Relieved he decided to change the subject, I answered, "Yes – my mother was Bosmer and my father was a Nord. I grew up in Riverwood."

"Nice place. Were I to live in Skyrim again I'd probably choose there to settle in."

"Oh, you've lived in Skyrim?" I asked.

"Lived in the Grey Quarter in Windhelm for years…hated it. Not the most racially tolerant place, Windhelm."

"I know," I frowned.

"What made you decide to start adventuring? It was the prospect of sacks full of treasure, wasn't it?"

I grinned. "That's certainly a nice part of it. But the truth is I was bored. Felt like my life wasn't really going anywhere. My parents are both farmers and I'm the worst farmer that ever lived. I think they gave up on me following in their footsteps long ago. Just wasn't anything else there I was interested in doing. Plus there was a terribly annoying Altmer there who had his heart set on courting me."

Teldryn laughed. "Oh? Full time adventurer and part-time heartbreaker?"

I grimaced at him. "Hardly. I never gave him any impression that I was interested but he wouldn't leave me alone. Snobby as anything, that man was."

"I think all Altmer are," Teldryn grinned.

I set my now-empty mug on the bar and pushed it away from me. "What's your story, then?"

He ran his gloved fingers along the textured side of his mug, leaning back thoughtfully. "Well, I grew up in Blacklight. Rather unremarkable. Although I once met Saint Jiub."

"Never heard of him…or her."

"Him. Never mind. I wasn't especially bored there, I just like travelling, and I love the idea of finding great fortune."

"Ah," I replied through a yawn.

"Looks like we're losing you. Time to turn in?"

"I think I'd better," I admitted.

Telryn called Geldis over from where he was mopping the floor on the other side of the bar, and I paid my discounted price for my room, which he pointed me towards. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Not even so much as a good night?" Teldryn asked from behind me. I turned around. "Oh – I'm sorry! I really am exhausted," I apologized.

He chuckled. "No worries. Let's meet tomorrow and check out a little camp I've been hearing about from a couple people. Might find some goodies."

"Sounds good. When and where?"

"Make it 9am. Same place you met me when you came in. Rest well, Sheena."

"You as well," I smiled. I watched him as he turned and headed back up the stairs and out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of clinking glass. Annoyed, I sat up and peered around. It took me a moment to remember that I was not in my cozy home in Whirerun. I rolled out of bed, slowly got dressed, and then approached the tiny mirror on the wall to attempt to make myself look presentable. My hair looked like a hagraven's nest. I retrieved my boar-bristle brush from my pack and began to comb it out, regarding myself in the mirror as I did so. I had always been…odd-looking, to say the least. I had the large eyes that Bosmer tended to have, but a large nose and small mouth, and it all looked out of place on my broad Nord-typical face. I had the long pointed Bosmer ears, which I always ended up pinching in any helmet that wasn't elven-made. I had inherited my father's stout frame, which came in handy when I needed to do anything that required strength – I could swing a greatsword whereas most Bosmer would struggle to lift one – but I wasn't nearly as lithe and sneaky as I wish I could be. My nearly waist-length, sandy brown hair was the only physical feature about me that I actually liked, although I had to keep it in a braid most of the time to prevent it from getting in my way.

Satisfied that I had tamed the mass of hair, I quickly braided it, collected my things, and left the rented room. Geldis was restocking newly washed glasses and mugs at the bar, explaining all the noise.

"Morning," he greeted me. "You interested in a bite to eat?"

"What have you got?" I inquired.

"My breakfast special. Baked ash yam scrambled with tern eggs. Teldryn's upstairs having some right now, in fact. 3 gold."

"I'd better have some food before we go. That'll be nice, thanks." I handed over the money, and he disappeared into a back room and came out a few minutes later with an iron plate heaped with the reddish-orange and yellow concoction. "Enjoy!" he said cheerfully.

I carried the plate upstairs and found Teldryn sitting at the same table I'd seen him at yesterday. He looked up at me as I approached and nodded, his mouth full. He was already nearly done his food. "Good morning," I said.

"Gmrf," he replied, shoveling more into his mouth.

"Slow down, you'll get sick," I observed.

He held up a finger, continuing to chew for a minute, then finally swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Always been this way," he remarked. He scooped the rest of the food into his mouth.

"Well, forgive me if I don't inhale my food as well. This smells rather good so I'd like to enjoy it," I replied, sitting down opposite him. He smirked and sat back, patting his stomach. "Sleep well?" he asked, after he had swallowed his last mouthful.

"Like the dead," I answered between mouthfuls. "I was pretty tired."

"Good. I'm hoping to get some action with you today so it'll be best if we're both alert."

I nearly choked on my food. "Come again?" I spluttered.

He looked at me like I was from one of the moons. "I want us to have a good fight with something."

"Oh. Oh. Right." I mumbled, staring down at my food, eating a little faster. There was a few moments of awkward silence. In my mind I slapped myself upside the head for taking his remark from a gutter-minded perspective. I wished he'd put his helmet back on so I woudn't have to look at his admittedly handsome face.

As if he'd read my thoughts, he picked his chitin helmet up from its place by his feet and tugged it onto his head. He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"Sorry. I'll eat as fast as I can," I apologized.

"Take your time. I probably do need a few moments to digest," he commented. I was somewhat uncomfortable during the rest of my meal, as he said nothing further and I didn't know what else to say. Behind his mask I couldn't tell if he was watching me or if he was relaxing with his eyes closed.

Finally I was done and stood up. "Ready?" I asked.

"About time!" he exclaimed. He stood up and stretched, and I followed him out the door.

Outside, the sun was shining, a contrast to yesterday's overcast and ashy weather. I squinted at the sudden bright light, taking a look around. Just beyond the borders of the town a hillside and some craggy, volcanic cliffs rose up, the atmosphere beyond still hazy with drifting ash from the volcano on an adjacent island. Teldryn headed towards a narrow path that wound up the hill, me following close by. We climbed to the top and began walking through the field there. A lot of the grass was blanketed by ash, which I mistook for snow at first. There were green patches here and there though, and native plants poked through in abundance in some areas.

Suddenly, I felt what I thought was a sharp rock chip hitting me on the back of the knee. "Ouch!" I yelped, and turned around to see who was throwing things at me. Instead of finding a person behind me, I instead encountered an odd creature the size of a mudcrab. It looked a lot like a grasshopper, but was golden in colour and had a more hefty carapace. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if it had been the culprit somehow, when it jumped up and nipped my fingertip.

"Hey!" I yelled, and drew my bow. Before I even had an arrow nocked, a sword flashed in front of me, cleaving the beast in two. I looked to my side to see Teldryn sheathing his sword. "Ash hopper," he remarked. "Probably couldn't kill you unless there were a lot of them ganging up on you, but they're territorial and incredibly annoying."

"I'll say. That hurt," I exclaimed, toeing the still-twitching carcass with the tip of my boot.

"Do you do any alchemy? The jelly can be useful to you if so," Teldryn offered.

"Jelly?"

"Yes. Little fetchers are full of it," he commented, unsheathing his sword again and using the point of it to dig inside the thorax, scraping out a good portion of a reddish jelly.

"I do, actually. Let me take some and I'll play around with it." I picked a large leaf off a nearby tree, wiped the jelly off his sword with it, folded it up and put it in my pack.

No sooner had we gotten moving again than a column of something white suddenly whizzed past me, grazing my shoulder. I looked to see a blaze of frost on my left pauldron. "Ice spike!" I yelled, drawing my bow and wasting no time in having an arrow nocked. I heard the zing of metal as Teldryn drew his sword again in response, but this time I was faster than him and buried an arrow in the heart of the Dunmer who had just come out of invisibility near us.

Teldryn looked over at me. "Nice shot!" he complimented me. I stepped forward and examined the corpse. He was wearing robes of destruction, nothing moderately powerful, and from the weak staff on him I asserted that he was probably an apprentice wizard. "Wonder what his issue was with us?" I questioned.

Teldryn shook his head. "Probably a reaver. Unfortunately Solstheim is crawling with them. The bloody ash hoppers are less of a nuisance. However, these fellows are significantly deadlier. Let's see what else he's got." Teldryn crouched down beside the body and pulled off the robe clothing it.

"Teldryn! Leave him a little dignity," I scolded.

"Reavers don't deserve any. You'll share my sentiment after we meet a few more," he growled. There was a leather belt around the man's waist with a small pouch attached. Teldryn sheared it off with his blade, holding it up towards me and shaking it. It jingled with the sound of gold coins. "And we're sure to find more," he said smugly. "We'll split up everything at the end of the day. Now – let's find that camp."


	3. Chapter 3

We carried on walking for a while in silence, with me stopping occasionally to collect plants to try out in my potions.

"So," Teldryn said after awhile, "You're awfully quiet."

I nervously attempted to tuck my hair behind my ears, as was my habit when I felt on the spot, but instead brushed my fingers along the side of my helmet which I forgot I was wearing. I'm sure it made me look wonderfully awkward.

I shrugged. "I suppose I'm used to being alone...not having anyone to talk to, really," I replied.

"Come on now. You're one of the quietest employers I've had yet. You've got to have some tales. What's the funniest thing you've found in your travels?"

I chuckled. "Well - no, that's a little embarrassing."

Teldryn laughed. "It's a far reach to embarrass me. Out with it."

"Okay, okay. I once was poking around the ruins of a house and there was a chest sticking half out of the ground. I tried the latch, it was locked, a difficult one. But after awhile I managed to get it open, and inside..."

"Yeah?"

"Inside were a couple pairs of...rather soiled underthings...and a sweetroll."

"Ha ha ha! After all that work!"

"It gets better. As I was sitting there staring at it a skeever ran up out of nowhere, grabbed one of the pairs of underthings and ran off."

Teldryn let out a hearty laugh. "And not the sweetroll! It must have been pretty awful!"

"I wasn't about to try it to find out," I grinned. "I also briefly wondered if the underthings belonged to the skeever..."

"Oh, that would be the day. That would. I would so love to see a skeever wearing that," Teldryn said through his laughter.

"So?" I asked, feeling less awkward now. "What about you? Got any stories?"

"Oh, where would I even start?" Teldryn mused, scratching the back of his neck through the lower fabric part of his headgear. "Hmm...well, I was once employed by a man who enjoyed stripping naked and picking fights with whoever or whatever he came across."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

Teldryn snorted. "To prove how tough he was without his armor."

"Well... yeesh. That must have been..."

"It was...uncomfortable. Especially when we were in a city. I tried to put a bit of distance between us."

"I'm assuming he paid well."

"Incredibly so."

"Heh. So what happened to him?"

"Orc chief lopped his head off."

"Oh."

Teldryn gave a little snort again. "It's a strange thing, you know, to feel disappointed and yet relieved at the same time."

"I'll bet," I laughed.

As we crested a hill, Teldryn pointed southwest. "There's a fire going over there," he said. I peered into the distance and saw a thin column of smoke rising from the rocky outcroppings.

"That's about where I heard the camp would be," he said. "It's not much farther, so we'd better keep quiet. Voices can carry frighteningly well around these cliffs." I nodded and followed after him.

We picked our way along the rough terrain for another half hour or so in silence, until the sound of faint whistling caught my ear. I ducked down behind a jumble of rocks, and Teldryn pressed his back against a nearby broken pillar. I heard a soft _sssssssp _as he slowly drew his sword from its sheath.

We waited a couple minutes and eventually saw a rough-looking man in leather armor stride down the path, whistling a painfully out of key tune.

As I shifted my stance, some loose rocks slid out from under my foot and I stumbled, springing back so I didn't fall on my face. The man immediately saw me and a cunning grin spread across his lips. "Well, what have we here? I think I'll have myself a little fun with y-ugggggh!" His words ended in a guttural cry as Teldryn wheeled out from behind the pillar and ran the bandit through with his sword.

"Not on my watch," Teldryn muttered as he resheathed his weapon.

Somewhat embarrassed, I brushed myself off. "I could have taken him, really," I protested. "I'm not a fragile little thing."

"I have every confidence in your abilities," Teldryn assured me. "I just didn't want that lecherous wretch to let another filthy word slip from his mouth before you could take him out."

I smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You'll get your money's worth with me. Let's be silent now. There'll be more up ahead."

We slunk back down behind some of the large rocks and crept along until we heard some talking. I peeked over the edge of the rock and saw a makeshift camp about twenty yards ahead. There was a sizeable fire going, with four bandits seated around it, talking loudly and swilling something, probably mead, and probably stolen, out of tin cups. There was some kind of animal being roasted on a spit over the fire, which one of the bandits was slowly turning.

I silently drew my bow, nocked an arrow and took careful aim. After a moment I released it. A split second later it found its mark, squarely in the center of the spit-turning bandit's forehead. His head snapped back, and then he collapsed on the ground.

His companions froze in place. They looked at him, looked at each other, then were instantly on their feet, running in our direction, screaming in anger, their weapons already drawn.

Swiftly, I took aim with another arrow. This one wasn't as fine a shot, landing in the shoulder, but it crippled the bandit's swordarm. It slowed him down long enough for the flame atronach that Teldryn had summoned in the middle of the fray to noisily incinerate him.

The third and fourth bandits were upon us now. One swung with a heavy mace at Teldryn, grazing him in the ribs. Teldryn let out a painful grunt, but wasn't slowed down; a second later the bandit's head departed from his neck, courtesy of Teldryn's blade.

The last was closing in on me at the same time. I had just enough time to nock the arrow, but not enough to get a good aim. With only feet separating us, I fired, and the bandit stopped still like he had hit an invisible wall, staring at me with a look of horror. He then slowly sunk to his knees. His mouth opened in a giant O, silent at first, but then a thin keening wail rose from his throat and hung in the air. I then realized that my arrow had landed squarely, and deeply, in his crotch.

His wail was cut short as Teldryn approached him from behind and plunged his sword between the unfortunate bandit's shoulder blades.

"I hate bandits, but by Boethiah, I felt sorry for that poor bastard," Teldryn exclaimed. "Remind me never to piss you off."

I half-smiled, also feeling a bit bad for such a low blow, so to speak, despite it being on someone intent on killing me. I placed my bow back in its case. "Are you all right?" I asked with concern. "You got clipped there."

Teldryn lifted his arm and examined his side, which had at least one crushed armor plate and a couple others that were pretty scratched up. "That's a trip to the blacksmith," he lamented. "I'll have a hell of a bruise, otherwise no worse for wear. You?"

"Still in one piece."

"Super. Let's see the spoils." He trotted over to the camp, peeking inside the dilapidated tent, then reaching in and dragging out a battered chest. He pulled his helmet off and looked over at me, grinning widely. "Looks like we may be in luck!"

I smiled and approached, drawing a lockpick out of one of my pouches. I knelt down and inserted it in the lock, but as I began to rotate it, the lock fell off.

Teldryn laughed. "That looked like a tough one," he commented.

"Quiet, you," I jokingly scolded, smirking.

I lifted the lid. It protested with a noisy creak. Inside were several pouches. I picked one up and it jingled, heavy with coin. Teldryn and I exchanged grins. Peeking out from under the pouches was a square brown object. Pushing the coin pouches aside, I uncovered a tattered pile of pages, loosely covered by a fold of leather and tied at the center with some leather strips punched through the edges.

"Hmm," I mused, lifting it out. The cover was blank. Opening it revealed a title page:

**Physiologies of Spriggans vs. Burnt Spriggans: A study**

**By Neloth, Master Wizard of Telvanni House**

"Interesting. Looks like a manuscript," I mused, leafing through it.

"Let's see?" Teldryn inquired, holding out his hand. I passed it to him. He examined the title page, then smiled. "Ah, Neloth. I don't know him personally, but I certainly know who he is. Most Dunmer do."

I stood up. "Maybe we should return it to him then. Looks like it might be important."

Teldryn nodded, bending over to scoop up the rest of the bags of coin. "It's a bit of a trek, but there may be a reward in it for us to make it worth our while. Old Neloth likely has more coin than we know what to do with. He may even share some hard-to-find enchantments with us."

I grinned. "Sounds good to me. How long a journey do you figure?"

"Couple days. It's on the other side of the island. You ought to visit one of the vendors back in town before we leave, and grab some woolens. There's not much besides the ash wastes between here and there and we'll likely have to camp out a night or two. Can get chilly."

I patted my leather pack. "Already done. I've spent my fair share of time in the mountains of Skyrim."

"Ah, I should have figured. Well, let's at least go back for a drink and some rest before we head out."


End file.
